And Through The Tears
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: I love her. She didn’t need to say it back. I already knew. Maybe it was all the battles we had shared, all the memories… all the tears. AxS oneshot, fluffy


_Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke._

_Author's Mindless Ramble- this is my first Princess Mononoke story… I saw the movie this weekend and fell in love with it. I thought, "Aren't Ashitaka and San the cutest couple ever!" So of course, here I am writing a PM fic! Please tell me if any of the characters seem well, outta character, because I've only seen the movie once and I don't know the exact thoughts of everyone…yet… lol!_

And Through the Tears…

Iron Town… at first I loved this place, all the kind people and workings… but now, it doesn't seem like the home I had hoped for.

Of course, I'm very happy having a place to live, eyes unclouded by hate, the forest alright, and my curse gone… but, without San here, it just doesn't seem natural.

We still see each other though, every day. When I'm not busy, I often find myself, along with Yakul of course, traveling through the forest in search of her. And when I can't make it out to the forest, she comes late at night, with her wolves, and we stare up at the stars together.

Today was one of those days. I was working late in the bellows, and before I had a chance to leave, night had fallen.

But no San.

She could be anywhere; the forest is a big place. She's probably just running late. That's what I kept telling myself…

So I left Iron Town as quietly as I could, waiting at the same giant rock as usual. I sat there for minutes, thinking about San.

Thirty minutes.

Still no San.

An hour.

She's still not here.

I get up; it must be almost midnight by now. Iron Town is asleep already. I started to walk towards the forest, then heard the familiar cries of my friend.

Yakul bounded over to me, his leg finally healed. "Hello my friend," I say, rubbing his head. "I'm going to look for San…"

Without saying a word, he tilted his head towards me, so I grabbed one of his big antlers and climbed on his back.

He took off into the forest, already familiar with the path, since we traveled down it almost everyday. The trees and flowers were growing magnificently, a brilliant green reflecting off the dewy grass while the forest's spirits popped up as we passed, shaking their heads from side to side.

We arrived at the cave sooner than usual, and I jumped off of Yakul's back and walked slowly towards the cave. I peered inside; the brilliant white coats of San's brothers were shining against the moonlight. But I still couldn't see San.

I needed to tell her how I felt…it was obvious how I felt about her, but I needed to tell her. I knew she was the princess of wolves, Princess Mononoke, but, she was still human as well.

I had thought a lot about it, and I was ready. I had told her she was beautiful after only a few minutes knowing her. I had told Moro that I wanted to spend my life with her… I could mutter three little words.

But they weren't little words. After all, you poured your whole life into them…

But we had been together for so long; fought together, ate together. I even slept with her in my arms once.

And through the battles, we had fought to defend each other, protect each other, be with each other.

I remember when I had first awoken after the Forest God had saved me, and she fed me food she had already chewed for me, since I hadn't the strength the chew.

And when I held her in my arms- it was like heaven. I stared upon her sleeping figure before she awoke. So peaceful. So Beautiful.

And through the tears… I remember all those. She pushed me away, I was human after all. I held her, we wept.

It helped us grown, to live, to get closer. I was in love, and I wasn't afraid to admit it…

I walked away from the cave and around the forest a little. I couldn't find her anywhere. I finally left the forest, deciding to go back to Iron Town. It was the only day I had not seen her in the two months since the death of the Forest God.

But-who was sitting upon the giant rock? Our meeting place. I walked closer to the rock and saw her sitting there.

She turned and smiled at me. I smiled back. That's all it took to make me happy again.

San stood up from the rock and walked over to me. "Ashitaka, are you alright?"

I nodded, and took a step closer to her, which made her look a little uncomfortable.

Obviously she was running late and just waited for me at the rock. It didn't matter, I saw her. I had missed her so much.

I stayed quiet though, and she didn't seem to mind. I just stood in front of her, staring at her.

She looked up at me, her deep eyes shining. "Ashitaka?" her voice was calm and weak, quiet against the night wind.

I didn't reply, but found my face getting closer to hers. Before she had a chance to react, I felt her soft moist lips against my own. I had felt it before, when she had fed me, but never like this.

This time left tingles running down my spine, and a warm sensation on my lips even after we had parted.

"I love you San," I said quietly, holding her shoulders firmly but gently.

She seemed to shy away. I knew she already knew my feelings, but maybe the realization that it was all true was finally getting to her.

She stayed quiet for a moment, then finally threw herself at me, and I wrapped my arms around her lovingly.

"You're human Ashitaka," she said quietly.

She was too.

"So are you," I replied quietly, my arms still wrapped around her.

"I can't forgive the humans for what they did…"

I nodded, stroking her hair, "I know… neither can I."

She didn't need to say it back. I already knew. Maybe it was all the battles we had shared, all the memories… all the tears.

Because more added to that count.

They gently rolled down her cheeks, and she didn't dislodge herself from my chest-not that I wanted her to.

And through the tears I fell in love with her.

"Ashitaka, I love you too."

Those words lifted my spirit, and I knew that deep inside, wolf or human, she really meant those words.

X

_My first Princess Mononoke fic. So how was it? Bad? Good? Tell me what you thought. This is only a one-shot though, so there won't be any other chapters._

_Thanks for reading and please review!_

_Fox Kitsune_


End file.
